legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marceline
Marceline Abadeer The Vampire Queen is over a thousand years old vampire queen that resides in the land of Ooo and is a close friend of many of the heroes and is one of Bender''s closest friends and his oldest friend that helps him defend the Multuniverse'' Personality Marceline is described as a wild rocker girl and a fearless daredevil among the multiuniverse. She is a lover of all things exotic and still travels the multi universe. Unlike most if not all vampires, Marceline is able to sustain herself solely on "shades of red," She has a mischievous personality and is not intimidated by anything. Marceline may look dark and considered evil but she is a trickster at heart and is rather nice to her friends as Finn and Bender can attest to. She seems to have a strained relationship with her father because unlike her he is truly evil and doesn't think of her well being. Marceline is also very independent for the most part trying to do things alone and not thinking about her friends, This may have to do with her father being neglictful to her, being ignored by Princess Bubblegum and having horrible boyfriends such as Ash and The Joker from her home world. However she is more willing to work with her close friends like Bender, Skipper and Starfire Appearance Unlike most characters she never has the same appeareance as she changes her appearance a lot so there's not much to say. What is conistent in her appeareance is that she has light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck which could be the bite mark that turned her into a vampire. She has pointy ears, a forked tonuge and a small butt due to her being very thin. She is usually floating in the air but when she stands next to some of the others she is taller than them. sometimes she appears more voluptuous because she can change her form at will Relationships with another Characters Bender Marceline's best friend and old boyfriend. They intitally met 300 years ago when Marceline was trying to prank Bender during his time in Ooo when he pranked her back she was impressed by his defiance and skill and the two became friends. The two of them were great friends as they spend a lot of time together and shared a lot of common interests. Their relationship took a turn for the better one night when they went to the Candy Kingdom and Marecline broke it off with her sadistic boyfriend who would go to be Bender's archnemesis The Joker. Joker was schemeing to kill off the rulers but Marceline and Bender stopped him before he did so and caused his accident. Marecline realized Bender was also the love of her life and she asksed Bender romance questions and he responds and revealed his desire for her. So Bender and Marecline began going out and even living togeter for centuries but their hapiness was constantly intruded by Joker who believed Bender corrputed and stole her from him. Sometime they left each other and didn't meet again til The V Team Island Adventure where they worked together against Uka Uka and her Dad. Eventually when Joker returned in the future, Marecline and Bender both agreed to kill him working together when the time was right and they did take him out as they went for him. Marceline was personally invited by Bender to join Him, Skipper and Julian on a vacation since he knew she would like it and Marceline accepted and she began packing with the others. Marceline may still have feelings for Bender and this causes some tension with Starfire. He was the first person and only person for thousands of years to know her last name Abadeer Finn Though they were initially enemies, Finn and Marceline soon befriended one another. she is impressed by Finn's brave aggression and defiance something few people do to her. Both Marceline and Finn share the same spark for adventure and love of danger and excitement. Marceline is very good friends with Finn and seems to trust him and be very comfortable with him. One of the reasons Finn and Marceline befriend each other is that Finn saved Marceline's life once when his brother and best friend Jake exposed her to the sunlight due to misconeptions that she was still evil However, though they are now friends, Marceline makes it clear she does not want to date Finn, but Finn explains that he didn't want to date her either because his heart is more out for Princess Bubblegum or Flame Princess and Marcline very well knows this. ,He is the 2nd person who learned Marceline's last name after Bender Lizbeth For some reason Marecline really likes her. It may be becasue Lizbeth is the only person apart from Bender who has never shown fear of her. Marceline and Lizbeth are very close despite their different personalities. Marecline sees her as a little sister and vice versa. Marceline is comfortable around Lizbeth like many others, but she willingly tells Lizbeth her dark past while she would usually cringe at such stuff because she understands where she comes from due to her own dark past. Starfire Marecline and Starfire are seen as friendly rivals a bit. They met in The V Team Island Adventure on Starfire's home planet and she joined up with the heroes to stop Uka Uka. Their rivarly comes along with their interest with Bender as both girls have been in a realtionship with him and they bicker who is the better girl for him Marceline's Dad As it states, He is her father and the Lord of Evil. Marceline wants her dad to love her but to no avail most of the time. Her anger towards her dad started over him eating her fries and then stealing her bass. Her father has endangered the multiuniverse on 2 horrible circumstances and she acts against him to make him proud of her. Her anger of him increased when He hired Joker into his team, her ex boyfriend who was out for her and Bender. Despite this they really do love each other and Marceline's Dad is sorry for eating her fries, The Joker Her next biggest enemy after her dad. Joker serves as an ex boyfriend to her like Bender does. In fact Joker and Bender hate each other over her. They met hundreds of years ago and she liked Joker but he abused her leaving her hungry for affection when she met Bender and he helped her against her psycho ex. From that point she helped Bender oppose Joker. And when Joker returned in the future, Marecline and Bender with Scropion all swore to kill him. But in the end they take him out without Scorpion as a team. Like Bender she is supscious about him being gone because he cheats death Allies: Bender, Finn, Lizbeth, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Ice King, King Julian, Jake, Agent 9, Axel, The V Team, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Dib and his friends, Princess BubbleGum, Twlight Sparkle Enemies: Her Dad, Uka Uka, The Joker, The Master, Jack of Blades, Megatron, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Vilgax and his Allegiance Trivia She and Bender have a simliar relationship to Angewomon and Mysterion even when they were humans She is over 1000 years but looks like a teenager Marceline has increasingly become a main character in the series, ever since her dad took the main villain in the latest adventures She is the oldest female in Dib and Bender's cast by many decades She is one of the sexiest females in the multiuniverse being described as a "sexy vampire lady." By her writer Marceline has one of the most mysterious pasts of the characters all that is known is that she lived after the acoplayse and her relationships with her Dad, Bender and Joker confirmed. She is the only person other than Bender, Joker regards an archenemy Alongside Bender was the only main character not to suffer a breakdown. Marceline, Bender, Hans, Noob, Ada and Leon are the only characters not to suffer a mental breakdown She takes friendship very seriously because she was betrayed by everyone she cared about until she met Bender Her last name is Abadeer Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tomboys Category:Breakout Characters Category:Partial Human Category:Third in Command Category:Woobies Category:Main Characters Category:The Undead Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Vampires Category:Members of the B Team Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Heroes Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance